My Hero Academia: Rewrite
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: AU!Oneshot Imagine having the ability to do anything. The ability to make yourself go even faster than light, the ability to give yourself fame and wealth for years, the ability to influence fate itself in your favor. Imagine being able to do all of those amazing things and the only thing you needed was some pencil and paper…


_**My Hero Academia: Rewrite**_

 _Hope Tadakami: Origin_

* * *

 _Imagine having the ability to do anything. The ability to make yourself go even faster than light, the ability to give yourself fame and wealth for years, the ability to influence fate itself in your favor. Imagine being able to do all of those amazing things and the only thing you needed was some pencil and paper…_

"Yare Yare Daze… Thank goodness the tutor's husband _conveniently_ happened to get sick." I said as I scribbled in my notebook, my eyes going back and forth between each word as I walked down the busy street, my body moving all around and through every single person there with ease. " _Hmm… The UA Exams are coming up in a few months aren't they…"_ I thought to myself as I stopped and saw a crowd gathering in a road. "I wonder what that is about." I continued as I walked towards it wondering what was up.

My eyes then focused directly on a man, limping towards the crowd in a hurry. "Excuse me sir, are you in need of assistance?" I asked and he merely shook his head and gripped a pole and I looked at him. " _He seems like his sick…"_ I thought to myself. " _Maybe I should help him anyway."_ I thought as I walked past him, my eyes still focusing on him, before I turned to focus on the cause of the crowd. A huge sludge monster thing was causing havoc. I pushed my way through the crowd and looked at it.

"If only I had enough power I would have already taken him down." A Pro Hero by the name of Death Arms said as he watched the sludge villain wreak havoc.

" _OOF. Well I mean, there are other pros that can take of this…"_

"Damn… The fire is too hot for me to handle without a cover or at least someway to keep myself safe long enough to reach the villain." Another Pro Hero by the name of Kamui Woods said as he like Death Arms was unable to do anything to the sludge villain.

" _By the looks of things, all the pro heroes are disadvantaged or too weak to be able to do anything at the moment… If only All Might were here…"_ I thought to myself as I saw other Pro Heroes rescuing civilians or trying to help, only being limited by their quirks and such. Which meant there was only one option. I sighed as I scratched out something and wrote something beneath it.

 **Quirk 2: SuperSpeed!**

I wrote those four exact words and suddenly, I felt something course through my veins and my body felt like it had lightning course through it. I felt energy pulse through my entire body as I opened my eyes and lightning coursed through them as blue lightning began to spark off my body. "Alright. In and Out. In and Out. In and…" I saw someone run in and do everything he could to help, however this was the only thing for me to do. "Out." I said and I took in a flash, running at top speed, lighting flowing off me.

"Oh come on! Why are all of the kids running into danger!" Death Arms shouted as he saw me race past him.

I ran and with a smile on my face, I slammed into the sludge monster forcing whoever was out. My eyes shifted and I smiled at him, and as my body passed through the sludge, appearing on the other side as I looked at him.\

"ARGGHHHH DAMN YOU TWO! If you both didn't get in my way I would have taken that kid's body! Arghh! In his stead, I'll kill both of you at once!" He shouted as he whipped around and slammed one of his arms right where I was, I darted around him with ease and appeared in front of the green haired teen, the ash blond boy in my arms. "I missed once but that is the only time!" He shouted and slammed his other arm right at me and as I prepared to move a shadow casted over the three of us.

" _ **HAVE NO FEAR AS I AM HERE!"**_ A booming voice shouted as he slammed his fist right into the sludge monster, and the mere shockwave from the punch sent all three of us flying back, the blonde haired boy snapping back into consciousness as this was occuring, him still being held on to by me.

His eyes focused in on me and my eyes widened in shock and some fear. "Oh uh… This is kind of awkward but I can explain alright?" I said becoming flustered.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" He shouted and suddenly, a explosion erupted from his hands, forcing me to let go of him. That being the last thing I remembered after taking a point blank explosion to the face and blacking out shortly after.

 **Flashback**

"Hey Shio-Chan! Let's aim for U.A. together!" A smaller and younger version of me shouted as I smiled at my childhood best friend, named Akishio Toppa, who beamed me a smile and I smiled at her.

She then looked to the sky, her long red hair which went down to the center of her back. "If we both go to U.A. then we won't be able to have our ultimate battle!" She said and I smiled at her and nodded. "One day, our quirks are going to clash against one another, and the better of us two will be decided there and then. So until then, train hard at U.A. Tada-Kun!" She said, giving me a thumbs up.

 _We were about five years old then. That was also the last memory we had together as it was the last time I saw her smile before her family moved away, leaving me alone and our rivalry unfinished._

 **Present Day**

"Oi! Oi! OI WAKE UP!" A voice said and I cracked open my eyes and I saw a figure standing above me. I blinked a few times before I opened my eyes fully and I looked right at _him_ , the man who had saved us, the number one pro hero, All Might.

"Uh… Oh… WAITAMINUTEYOUAREALLMIGHTTHENUMBERONEHERO!" I shouted and I instantly shot up and bowed to him. "Thank you very much for coming in and rescuing me and the other two people. Speaking of which are they okay at all?" I asked and All Might looked at me confused.

"Can you say that again, but slower? Superspeed is a very interesting and powerful quirk, but talking can be a issue if you don't slow down." All Might said to me and I nodded, as I pulled my notebook out of my backpack and scratched out the words, and suddenly, the energy from earlier left my body.

I laughed and looked at All Might. "I am sorry Mr. Might, but Superspeed isn't my actual quirk." I chuckled. "What I was saying earlier though, was Thank You for rescuing me and the others." I said, restating what I had said earlier.

"I should be thanking you! If it weren't for you rushing in and buying time, I may have arrived a bit too late to save those two from danger." All Might said, and I blushed at smiled, I was being praised by All Might of all people! The number one hero.

"I mean, you are what inspired me. In a interview you once said " _Meddling when you don't need to is the essence of being a hero."_ , So I meddled when I didn't have to and this was fortunately the best result." I said and All Might smiled at me.

"You have the makings of becoming a great hero, perhaps even number one…" All Might said as he looked at the name on his notebook. "Hope Tadakami." He said and I swear to God if I was a female I would be a waterfall right now to be honest with you. "Anyway, I am off! Farewell!" All Might said as he leaped into the air and took off leaving me there, alone.

 _ **My name is Hope Tadakami, and this, this is how my story to become a Superhero, and the Number One Hero of my World!**_

 **E N D**

* * *

 _Name: Hope Tadakami!_

 _Age: 14_

 _Quirk: Rewrite_

 _Quirk Description: He can do anything he wants! From altering the laws of the universe to making his shoelaces never come untied! All he needs to do is write it down on paper with a No. 2 Pencil and he can makes yours and his own dreams come true!_

* * *

 _A/N: So did you guys enjoy this oneshot? I mean I want it to be a Oneshot, and I plan to kept it a one shot since this is mainly a test for me try my hand at writing an at least decent My Hero Academia fanfiction before I begin planning out my real one! So criticism is welcome to all! I hope you guys enjoyed this nonetheless! See ya!_


End file.
